weekyle15s_the_multiverse_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo
Leo is the leader of the Zodiac Key Sprirts and is a powerful sprirt and his key is currently owend by Dylan. Appearance Leo's outfit is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. His fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X''" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief. Personality He does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Dylan, willing to follow his commands without question or hesitation. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Regulus': A type of Magic related to his Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of Light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Leo's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Leo being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Leo was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "''O Regulus... Grant me your strength!." Later on, Leo is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. *'Lion Brilliance': One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Leo taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Leo's body is capable of striking opponents down. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. *'Regulus Impact': Arguably Leo's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat a person in one shot. *'Regulus Gatling Impact': Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Leo is known as a "''combat specialist," with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic. When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Leo's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. *'Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit, Leo cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would draw away his life force, and eventually kill him. *'Telepathy''': Leo is able to mentally communicate with his owner via his key. Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor Eric Vale. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Leaders Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals